Dead To The World
by The SoulEater Alchemist
Summary: A new enemy has risen. An enemy far worse than anything Amestris has ever seen. Together, Ed and Roy are the only two people who have a chance at defeating them. But to do that, Ed has to pretend to be dead. But with Roy getting closer to the truth, and Ed struggling to stay off the radar, will they make it? Or will Amestris fall to this new threat? Parental Roy/Ed Non-yaoi
1. The Plunge

"Let him go!" Roy Mustang shouted furiously. He was standing in a clearing. On one side he was surrounded by a dense forest, and on the other was the edge of a cliff with a river raging at the bottom. In the middle of the clearing was the Stat Alchemist that Roy had been sent after. Roy sighed. Dang, there had been a lot of those lately. This one had short, well-kept brown hair. His slate-grey eyes were cold and calculating, and had a hint of insanity. In one hand he was holding a shiny, silver pistol. On the ground in front of him was an unconscious Fullmetal Alchemist. The man pointed his gun at the small boy. He cackled madly. "If you give me what I want, then I'll let this pipsqueak go." He said. Roy poised his fingers to snap. "Oh no you don't!" The man yelled as he lifted Ed up by his braid. He held Ed in front of him, like a shield. Roy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Let. Him. Go!" He growled. The man grinned widely. He opened his mouth to speak.

**BANG!**

He screamed as a bullet went through his hand. His gun went flying and he dropped Ed. Edward slumped to the ground. The man gripped his bloody hand tightly. Alphonse ran into the clearing, followed by Riza Hawkeye. "Took you long enough." Roy grumbled as Hawkeye handcuffed the man. She glared at Roy. "With all due respect sir, we weren't the ones who ran off." She retorted. Roy rolled his eyes. He ran forward and knelt beside Ed. Gently he shook the boy's shoulder. "Ed?" He said quietly. The boy's eyes slowly opened. He groaned as he sat up. "Where are we?" He asked. Roy looked at the boy. He didn't appear to be injured other than a nasty bruise on his forehead. "We're just outside of Central. ANd we saved your sorry butt." Roy responded with a smirk. Ed glared at him. "It's not my fault. _You_ need to stop making so many enemies! They always come after _me_! What is with that?" Ed yelled, frustrated. "Well, you know the saying. If you want to kill the general, you've got to shoot the horse." Roy responded with a shrug. "Well that's just stupid. If you want to kill the general, you should just shoot the general!" Ed said. He stood up and brushed himself off. He swayed slightly, but managed to stay on his feet. He looked around the clearing. His eyes landed on the large handcuffed man. "Good. You caught that jerk." Ed sighed in relief. Well, that was another State Alchemist killer caught.

The man grinned as he listened to the group talking. He pulled his hands as far apart as he could with handcuffs on. In one quick movement he snapped them. He stared down at his hands for a moment. His eyes traced the swirling, elegant patterns that were tattooed into his skin. He extended one of his calloused hands forward and pointed a finger at the Flame ALchemist. "Die." He whispered. The tattoos began to glow gold, before a shadow shot forward from his fingertip. It quickly morphed into a clawed hand. "COLONEL!" He heard someone shout as the hand neared it's target. Then he saw a little red blur. Ed threw himself at Roy, shoving him hard into the ground. The hand latched onto Ed, it's clawed fingers wrapping around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He cried out as the sharp claws dug into his flesh. "EDWARD!" Al, Hawkeye, and Roy cried out. "Hmm. You have been most troublsome, boy." The man said as anger flashed through his eyes. The hand raised Edhigh in the air. "Edward Elric, son of Hoenheim. Die." He yelled. He flicked his finger and the hand shot over the cliff. Ed struggled in it's grip as air rushed all around him. But it was no use. He hit the water hard, knocking the breath out of him. The hand slammed him into the rocks at the river floor. His back arched and he screamed. Water filled his lungs. He vaguely felt the hand release him. Black spots clouded his vision. He flailed his arms, trying desperately to reach the surface. But his automail weighed him down, keeping him pinned to the bottom of the river. The last thing he saw was a person swimming towards him with their arms outstretched. Then, for the second time that day, the world faded away and he lost consciousness.

Roy watched with wide eyes as his youngest subordinate disappeared over the cliff's edge. He stood frozen in shock. "Ed... BROTHER!" Al's agonized cry broke him out of his trance. Al ran to the cliff's edge, about to throw himself over to go after his brother. "No, Al!" Roy shouted as he ran at the armor. He crashed into Al, sending the two of them sprawling in the dirt. "Colonel, we have to get to him!" Al said urgently. Roy nodded in agreement. "Yes, but none of us would survive the jump. We have to find another way." He said. "I wouldn't even waste your time. He's as good as dead. There's no way he could have survived, I made sure of it." The man cackled loudly. Al and Roy leapt to their feet, and Hawkeye pointed her gun at him. Roy's expression was livid. Without thinking, he lunged at the man. The man laughed as he extended both of his hands. The tattoos on his hands glowed golden and thick shadows shot out. They wrapped themselves around Roy, Alphonse, and Hawkeye. "You can't beat me!" He shouted wildly. He laughed like a madman. Suddenly he stopped. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something. He sighed, then glared at the three of them. "You have been spared for now. But the time will come soon. You shall all perish at the hand of Qualona!" He shouted. He clapped his hands and the shadows exploded outward, making it impossible for the three to see anything. The shadows disintegrated into dust and fell to the ground. "He's gone!" Al shouted in disbelief. And sure enough, the three of them were staring at the empty space where he had just been standing two seconds ago. Roy turned away, towards the cliff, not really caring where the man had gone. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. He looked over the edge, down at the raging river below them. He turned to Hawkeye. "We have to get down there. Call the team and then start searching!" He ordered. Then he stared back down at the murky water. He wanted desperately to know Ed was okay. And he wanted to ignore his rational side, that was telling him that it was impossible for Ed to have survived that. He clenched his fists. Ed had to be alive. He just had to be!

"Welcome back, Gornon."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"So have you taken care of the Flame Alchemist?"

"Er, no. But the eldest son of Hoenheim is dead and out of the way."

"...Good. Heh, heh! The time is coming... _very_ soon, Gornon."

"Indeed, my Queen."


	2. The Healer

_**Hello my fellow Humanoids! :) I know I already have a few stories in progress, but I just had to write this down! And then I got way into the story, and there is no way I'll be able to stop this one anytime soon! :D**_

_**IF YOU ARE READING RED-EYED GUARDIAN, DO NOT SKIP THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**__**: Unfortunately I have been having quite a bit of trouble writing REG so, until I can come up with more ideas, I am putting the story on hold. :( I apologize to people who were reading it. If you have any ideas for it, please PM me or leave a review. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: ...Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... *sigh*...**_

* * *

><p>Edward groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He blinked the blurriness out of his eyes and carefully sat up. He ached all over. He looked around the little room that he was in. He was laying on a comfortable mat, on the wood floor. In the corner of the room was a small desk and chair. There was no door and apart from a little shelf, the walls were barren. On the shelf there were a couple books and a framed photograph. The rest of the room was empty. Ed stood up, only to have his legs buckle beneath him. He crashed to the ground loudly. "Oh dear! So you're finally awake. You really shouldn't be moving around so soon!" A woman rushed into the room. She leaned over Ed and helped him stand. She allowed him to lean most of his weight on her. She lead him over to the mat, and he carefully sat down cross-legged. She sat down next to him. Ed looked at her. She was very beautiful. Her hair was short and was so black, it looked blue. She had bright green eyes that reminded Ed of his mother's eyes. She was wearing baggy, army camo pants and a black tee-shirt. She smiled kindly at him. "I'm sure you're probably wondering who I am and how you got here." SHe stated. Ed nodded. She took a deep breath. "Ok, so for starters, my name is Cleo. ANd this is my home." She said, sweeping her arms out to emphasize. "And, well um... I fished you out of the river, after you, uh... kind of drowned." She said, averting her eyes. Ed looked at her expectantly. "Your heart stopped just before I got you out. I could hear it stop. I had to wait till I got you here, before I could help you and... I-I thought you were dead, and that it was too late..." She stopped when she noticed Ed staring. She fidgeted. "You said you could <em>hear<em> it stop?" Ed asked, confusedly. Cleo sighed. "Yeah. This is where it gets complicated. I'm from a place called Phyra. Well, it _was_ Phyra. But then, a _very_ long time ago, the people of a place called Cselksess, destroyed us. Very few survived, and even fewer kept the Phyra blood running strong. Today there are very few people of Phyra left." Cleo explained. "The people in Phyra were, shall we say _'gifted'_. There were the Healers, the Warriors, the Destroyers, and the Creators. The Creators were gifted with a power that was at one time called Tinghei. But now it is known as Alchemy. The Destroyers were gifted with the gift of darkness and shadows. They could morph them into the most horrible things. They were killers, and often shunned from society. The Warriors were gifted with wings. They could fly through the skies and the brandished mighty swords. They swore on the sword, that they would protect and live by the Warriors' Code. And then there were the Healers. They were given the gift of medicine. But the Healer group was split up into different parts. There were the Blood Healers. They could hear and sometimes manipulate the blood. There were also Heart Healers. The Heart Healers could heal, sense, and manipulate the heart. Healers were a blessing to my people. But they could also be a curse. When that power was in the wrong hands, it was very dangerous. I am a Heart Healer. Which is the reason I was able to get your heart going again." Cleo explained. With each thing she said, Ed's eyes got even wider. "What about him?" Ed muttered to himself. "Who?" Cleo asked, having heard him. Ed looked up. "There was a man. He could use shadows, but he had strange symbols tattooed on his hands that glowed gold." Ed explained. Cleo gasped. "Destroyer blood, and Warrior skin. He must of been The Destroyer! There was a legend among my people of a very powerful Destroyer named Gornon. They say that he was the most dangerous out of them, and that there was a manhunt for him. A Warrior by the name of Johel Ree found him. Well, more like Gornon found Johel. You see, Johel was marked as Special, so the elders gave him special tattoos that would give him some spectacular abilities. But he didn't want to be considered Special so he never used them. Anyway, when Gornon found him, he killed Johel and ripped the skin off the body's hands. He used one of Johel's bones as a needle and veins as a thread. Using those, he stitched the skin onto his own hands. The legend says that Gornon gained the powers of both a Destroyer and a Warrior." She said. Ed groaned. Great, just great. Cleo looked at him, her eyes calculating as she said, "You know, when I was getting your heart going, I sensed something. Something special. You've obviously got Cselksess blood running through your veins, but maybe you have some Phyra blood too..." She trailed off, deep in thought. After a while, she shrugged. "I guess it's not important right now." Cleo said. Suddenly Ed's eyes widened. "Oh crap! Al doesn't know I'm alive! I've got to tell him!" Ed said as he stood up again. Once again, his legs gave out. "What the-" Cleo sighed. "You can't be moving around too much. And when I say you can't, I mean it! You've got Destroyer Darkness inside you. It's acting like poison. So you have to rest. I used my Healing abilities to get most of it out of your system, but for now you have to rest until it's completely gone." She warned. "Well, how'd it get inside me?!" Ed asked. Cleo thought for a moment. "It looks like it got in through a couple of gashes on your torso." She said. Ed shuddered. He remembered the shadowy claws digging deep into his flesh. It had not been a fun experience, and had burned like fire. Cleo looked at a bulky, silver watch on her wrist. "It's time for me to check the wounds." She said. She stood up and stretched. Then she pointed at him. "Shirt off, and lay down." She ordered. Ed blushed. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath about boys and making everything awkward. Ed pulled off his shirt and laid back down on the mat. Cleo knelt down beside him. "Alright, this might hurt a little." She said quietly. Ed nodded. Cleo took a deep breath. She leaned down and studied the multiple gashes crisscrossing across his chest, stomach, and ribs. They were red and puffy. They were irritated looking and purple around the edges. Cleo raised her hand over Ed's chest. It hovered a few inches above the skin. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes. her fingertips glowed with crackling green light. The gashes ripped themselves open, one by one. They bled. But the blood wasn't crimson. It was black. Ed groaned as more black blood spilled out. Using her fingers, Cleo guided the liquid through the air. It was in a little green bubble. Inside the bubble, the dark liquid was squirming around wildly, as if it were alive, trying to get out. Cleo held out a little glass bottle, and the bubble dropped into the jar and popped. She quickly put the lid on the jar and set it on the little shelf on the wall. Then she sat next to Ed. "There! All done! Just let me check to make sure _everything _is out." She said. She cocked her head and listened carefully to the sounds of his heart beat. "Wow, you have a very strong heart beat!" She exclaimed, smiling down at him. Ed laughed. "Thanks... I guess." He said. She listened for a few more moments. "Well, it's all finally gone!" She said, beaming brightly at him. "That's good." Ed said as he sat up. "So can I walk now?" Ed asked. Cleo nodded. Cautiously, Ed stood up. His legs were a little wobbly at first, but at least he wasn't falling. "And now, I have to go find Al." Ed said. He walked towards the doorless doorway. Cleo ran in front of him and held out her arms, blocking his path. "No, you can't! Know one can know you're alive!" She said. Ed raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why not?" He asked. Cleo sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Those people who tried to kill you need to think you're dead or they will come after you, and make sure that you stay dead. We can't risk them finding out, which means your friends can't know either." She said. Ed opened his mouth to object, when Cleo interrupted. "Just trust me on this. I know a lot more about these guys than you do." She pleaded. Ed sighed. It was a lot to take in. But after what he had seen up on the cliff, he had to believe. "Fine." He said reluctantly. Cleo grinned. "Good." She clapped her hands together. "So, you hungry?" She asked. Ed shrugged. To be completely honest, he was feeling to queasy for food. Cleo left the room, leaving Ed alone to contemplate how in the world he was going to pull off being dead. He sighed. He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Roy stood at the edge of the river, staring into the murky water. He and the team had been searching the river all day. And still they hadn't found a single trace of Ed. The team had long since returned home, and would be back tomorrow to start the search again. Roy sighed and looked up at the sky. It looked like it was about to rain. Roy growled in frustration. He hated the rain. He hated the feeling of uselessness that always came with it. Right now he couldn't afford to be useless. He kicked angrily at the rocks, deep in thought. Ed should've just stayed put! But no, he had thrown himself at Roy to get him out of harms way! Roy clenched his jaw. The kid was probably dead. And it was all his fault. A single tear slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away. No. He <em>would<em> find Ed. Ed had survived worse than this, right? There was still hope.


	3. Cloaks And Wings

_**Yay! Two chapters in one day, I am on a roll! :D**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist... *sniffle sniffle* T-T**_

* * *

><p>Roy woke up with a start. He blinked a few times and raised his head off of his desk, where he had fallen asleep. He looked around his dark office. Huh, he must have fallen asleep here. He was the only one there. He yawned as he stood up. "Hello again." A voice broke through the silence, causing Roy to jump. He whirled around, squinting his eyes to see. The only light was cast by the moon through the window, making it difficult to make out the figure that stood by his window. Roy lifted up a gloved hand, ready to snap. "Who are you?" He demanded. The shadowy figure chuckled. "You mean, you don't remember me?" It asked. It sighed. "Shame. Let me refresh your memory then." Suddenly the room was filled with bright green light. Roy raised an arm to shield his eyes from it. The light faded. Roy glared at the man. The man cackled. "Do you remember me now? I'm the one who killed your little friend! I'm the one who tried to kill you! I'm also the one who will kill everyone in this world. In the name of Queen Qualona, I shall perfect this world in her image!" He declared loudly. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll just have to kill you first." He said as he snapped his fingers. Flames engulfed the man. But he just coninued laughing. "You worm! You think you can defeat me?!" He yelled as he stepped forward. Suddenly, with a huge burst of wind, the flames went out. Roy's eyes widened. Sprouting from the man's back, were two massive black wings, the feathers tipped in gold. They were beating wildly, sending strong gusts of wind at Roy. "What are you?" Roy asked in shock. The man grinned. "I am Gornon, Servant to the Queen! And now, you shall perish!" He shouted as he lunged forward. Roy dodged swiftly to the side. He cried out as a massive wing slammed into his chest, sending him into a wall. He crumpled to the ground. His vision blurred. Gornon came charging once more. Roy stood up shakily. Another wing slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs. He was sent sprawling across the room. "You humans are no fun! You can't even defend yourself against me! How pathetic!" Gornon whined. He walked over to where Roy lay coughing on the floor. Gornon grabbed the front of his uniform and hoisted him up like a rag doll. Roy glared defiantly at him. Gornon smirked. "You never cease to amuse me. But now you meet your end, Roy Mustang, The Flame Alchemist." He said as he raised a tattooed hand. "Die..." Roy squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow that would be the death of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he waited for Cleo to come back. "Ed, come here!" Cleo called from the other room. Ed stood up and walked through the doorway. "What is it?" He asked as he walked into another small room. Except for a small mat and trunk, it was completely empty. Cleo stood in the center of the room with her arms behind her back. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, close your eyes!" She said excitedly. Ed quirked an eyebrow but did as he was told. Then he felt something soft and light-weight being draped across his shoulders. "Ok, you can open your eyes now." Cleo said quietly. Ed opened his eyes and looked down. Draped over his shoulders was a cloak. The fabric was soft and smooth. It felt like air, as if it wasn't even had a large hood that was big enough to conceal most of his face. And on it's back there was a red flamel's cross stitched into the fabric. He ran his fingers along the soft material. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. "It's made of a special material that the people of Phyra created and used. D-do you like it?" Cleo asked timidly. Ed grinned at her. "It's perfect!" He said sincerely. She beamed brightly at him. "Good! Because let me tell you, it was a pain in the butt to make!" She said cheerfully. Then her face turned serious. "This should help you stay concealed while you find a way to beat Gornon to a bloody pulp." She said. Ed nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." He said. Cleo shrugged. "Don't mention it." She said. She smiled sadly. "You should probably get going." She said. "Yeah. I guess I'll see you around then and, um... t-thanks for everything." Ed stuttered, his cheeks turning pink. "No problem!" She said. Then she threw herself at Ed, wrapping her arms around him. Ed stood frozen in shock as he looked at her with wide eyes. "No dying, ok? Promise?" She said. All Ed could do was nod. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ok. I promise." He said. Cleo let go and watched as he left. She ran to the front door and watched him go, until his back was nothing but a tiny speck in the distance. She smiled. "Good luck, Ed." She whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>It was raining and Ed stuck close to the shadows as he walked. He had his hood up and his cloak was drawn close. He was deep in hought, not really knowing exactly where he was going. He just let his legs carry him. It was a quiet and peaceful night, but he couldn't shake off the sense of dread that was growing in the pit of his stomach. A large shadow loomed over him, and Ed froze. He looked up to find himself standing in front of Central Command. He sighed. Why had he come <em>here<em> of all places? He was about to turn and walk away when a bright green light filled one of the windows. "Ah, crap! What's he up to now?!" Ed muttered as he ran up the stairs to Central Command. He burst through the doors and ran full speed through the halls. By the time he reached the door to the office where the light had been, he was flushed and winded. "Guess I'm still not fully healed." He mumbled quietly. He reached for the door handle, then froze. His eyes widened. This was Mustang's office! Without he second thought he threw open the door and ran in. His eyes instantly found the winged figure in the middle of the room. His hand was raised and glowing green. In his other hand, he had Mustang by the front of his uniform. Ed didn't hesitate as he lunged at the winged man. He slammed hard into him, sending the both of them tumbling across the room. Ed landed on the man, knocking the air from the winged creature's lungs. Ed smirked and elbowed the man in the gut. Then he stood up and looked down at him. "Gornon." He realized. Gornon kicked out at Ed. Ed gasped as his foot connected with his stomach. He doubled over. Gornonr smirked as he slammed his fist into the back of Ed's skull. Ed fell to the floor. Before he could get up, Gornon skammed the heel of his boot into his head. The world began spinning, and black dots clouded Ed's vision. "Now, lets see who you are under that hood." Gornon said as he reached for Ed's hood. And then suddenly, the man was on the ground. Ed looked up to see Roy looming over him. "Come on!" He said urgently, offering a hand to Ed. Together they stood up. Gornon was laying on the floor, stunned by Roy's blow, but they both knew it wouldn't last for long. Roy ran to the door, with Ed hot on his heels. He grabbed the knob and pushed. It didn't budge. "Dang it!" Roy muttered. He slammed his shoulder into the door. Still it didn't give in. "Don't bother. Look." Ed said, pointing at a small carving on the door. It glowed brilliant green. "When did he..." Roy sighed. Of course, this guy wasn't normal, so anything was possible. Gornon groaned from his spot on the floor. "Uh-oh." Ed looked around wildly. An exit, an exit. There had to be an exit. Then he spotted it. "Follow me!" Ed said. Without waiting for an answer, he ran and threw himself through the window. He landed and rolled through the grass. "Lucky it was only the second floor." He muttered. He jumped as Roy landed next to him. "You can't just stay out of trouble, can you? That's the second time I've had to save your sorry butt." Ed said, without thinking. Roy stared at him. "Who are you? What do you mean second time?" Roy asked suspiciously. Crap! Ed laughed nervously. "U-uh... Well, you see... um..." Ed stuttered. He jumped to his feet and ran. There was no way he could tell him! "Wait!' Roy called out. Ed could hear his footsteps behind him, gaining speed on him. Ed ran faster. "Crap, crap, crap!" He mumbled. He ran into an alleyway. "Oh crap!" He shouted as he ran into a dead end. "Hey, who are you?" Ed turned to face Roy. Roy began walking forward. Panicked, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them into the ground. A pillar of earth lifted him into the air just as Roy reached out. He latched onto Ed's hood, pulling it down. He saw a flash of gold, before Ed disappeared over the rooftops. Roy stood frozen in shock as he stared up with wide eyes. "...Ed!" He whispered. He was alive! Roy smiled widely. Ed was alive! His smile disappeared. Why was Ed hiding? He sighed. He'd find out. No matter what, he wouldn't let Ed go through this alone.


	4. The Dark One

_**Hi, peeps! :) So, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It's one of those "meh" chapters. So... meh!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I STILL DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!... Writing the disclaimer is my least favorite part to write... *tears* *sniffle sniffle* T-T**_

* * *

><p>Ed sighed as he sat quietly on the rooftop. That had been <em>way<em> to close! He ran a hand through his hair. He had to stay hidden. He twirled the end of his braid in between two fingers. It shimmered brightly under the moonlight. He sighed again as he stood up. He wouldn't be surprised if Mustang had seen him. Maybe he should change how he looked for a while. At least until all of this was done. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began running along the rooftops. While he ran, he remained deep in thought. Obviously the Colonel played some part in all this. Gornon had nearly killed him twoce now, so did that mean Mustang could take these guys down? Ed shook his head in frustration. This was all just too complicated! He stopped. Maybe he should go find Cleo again and ask her?...

Cleo sighed. She was sooo bored! She sat on the mat Ed had occupied before, with a thick, leather-bound book balanced on her knees. The cover read: _Phrya: Country of the Dead_. Cleo's eyes scanned over page after page, searching for one name. "Come on! I know I've read it in here somewhere before!" She muttered frustratedly. "Where is it?!" She shouted. _Knock, knock, knock!_ She sighed and stood up. She ran through the house to the front door. "This better be important." She mumbled quietly before opening the door. Her eyes widened. After getting over her shock, she grinned widely. "Welcome back!" She said cheerfully as she held open the door and let Edward in. Ed smiled. "Good to be back. Did you miss me?" He teased as he entered the little house. Cleo nodded. "Of course!" She said as she followed him into the room. They both sat down on the mat. "So, what brings you here?" She asked curiously. "Well for starters, I need more backround information on the people of Phyra and their legends." Ed said. Cleo nodded. "Yes, that might be useful." She agreed. Her eye flickered to where her book lay abandoned on the floor. Carefully she picked it up and set it on her lap. She folded her hands and laid them across the book. "So what do you want to know?" She asked patiently. Ed thought for a moment. "I need to know more about this Gornon guy." He said. Cleo sighed. "Ok. Legend says that Gornon was a destroyer, and a powerful one at that. He served the Dark One, Queen Qualona. The story goes that he would do anything for his Queen. His Queen was greedy and one day, she said that she wanted wings. It was a well known fact that all Destroyers envied Warriors for their gifts, and Qualona was no exception. So Gornon went out to search for a Warrior. But he didn't want to find just any Warrior. No, he wanted his beloved Queen to have the very best. So he hunted down Johel Ree, the most powerful and gifted Warrior in all of Phyra, with his magic tattoos. One night, he found Johel. It had been easy for him to overpower Johel, for at night, that was when the Destroyers were at their most powerful. He snuck up on Johel and, using his shadows, created a dagger. He sunk that blade into Johel's back, straight through his heart. Johel died instantly. And so, Gornon stripped the tattooed skin from Johel's dead hands. But the marks began fading. So in a panic, he used Johel's bones and veins to stitch the skin onto his own hands. Very few marks were lost. But when he went back to his Queen, he could not remove the skin. It had become his own. Queen Qualona named him her Head Destroyer. The story does not say what powers Gornon gained, but it does say that those powers were what killed his Queen. The Spirit of Johel had lived on in the tattoos and killed her. Gornon had then taken his own life. The two of them were said to have been sealed away in a tomb together." Cleo said. Ed looked at her and quirked a confused eyebrow. "Well, if he died, how could Gornon be alive?" He asked. Cleo shrugged. "I don't know, but evil has it's ways." She replied. Ed nodded in agreement. "And who exactly was Qualona?" Ed asked. "Qualona was 'queen' of the Destroyers. SHe was very powerful. Even more so, then Gornon. So none of the Destroyers went up against her when she declared herself Queen. They called her The Dark One. They claimed that her power succeeded that of any other Destroyer, and even that of a Warrior. But so did her evil. She made the Devil look like a Girl Scout. She showed no compassion or mercy, no kindness, and no love. The only one she loved almost as much as herself, was Gornon. Most of the people of Phyra came to fear her name, and many claimed that she had no humanity. She was greatly feared throughout the land." Cleo explained seriously. A dark look had crossed across her face. "She killed so many people so she could rise in power. She would have taken over the entire country of Phyra, had it not been for the fact that she was accidentally killed by Gornon." She said. "Do you know what Gornon might be planning?" Ed asked. Cleo shook her head. Ed sighed and looked down at the floor in defeat. Then his eyes widened and he looked up to stare into Cleo's eyes. "Do you have any idea why they would want Roy Mustang dead?" He asked. Cleo stared at him with wide eyes. She put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Roy Mustang? Where have I heard that name...? Oh, yeah! He's the Flame Alchemist, right?" She asked. Ed nodded. "Well, Gornon is a Destroyer. He's basically born of shadows and darkness, so of course they wouldn't be able to do much against Mustang's flames. When light goes against dark, light usually wins." Cleo shrugged. Ed sighed. "Well, it seems Mustang's made it up high on the hit list." Ed groaned. "Guess I'll have to look after him, and make sure they don't kill him." Ed muttered. He sighed. Why did Mustang have to be so much work?! "Well thanks, Cleo. I better go, and make sure the Colonel hasn't gotten himself killed yet." Ed said as he stood up. Cleo watched him leave.

Cleo sat in silence for a long while after he left. Finally she looked down at the worn pages of her book. Gingerly she turned to the next page. Her eyes skimmed down the passages. She froze. "Oh no!" She leapt up and raced out the door, leaving her book abandoned on the mat. The name on the page raced through her mind.

_Qualona Elric..._


	5. Shadow Beast

_**Hello! This is a special chapter just for FMA Day! :D I changed up how it's written so hopefully it will be easier for you guys to read! I apologize for making it so hard before. And now, without further ado, Chapter Five!**_

* * *

><p>"My Queen, Qualona. I swear on my life that I will revive you."<p>

_"Good work, Gornon. For the time being, I can wait patiently, but we're running out of time. It must be soon!"_

"Understood, your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Ed breathed in deeply as he walked slowly through the trees. There was something about this place that was amazing. It was just so peaceful and quiet, a break from all the chaos of the world. Cleo's words ran through his mind. Her story had sounded so familiar, like he had heard it once before. But he just couldn't place it. He sighed and ran a hand through his sloppy hair. He had more important things to worry about than a legend. He had been found out. He was sure Mustang knew it was him. Ed stopped. But was that such a bad thing? He shrugged inwardly. Either way, he should probably change up his look. He didn't want to get caught. He surveyed the little clearing he had stopped in. If his memory was correct, then there should be a stream somewhere nearby. He tilted his head to the side and listened carefully. Finally his ears picked up the sound of rushing water. He started forward.<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Ed finally found the little stream that ran through the trees. He quickly gathered up some ingredients and knelt beside the water. He made quick work of transmuting the water and the supplies he had gathered, turning the water ink black. He leaned forward and dipped his hair into the dark water. His hair turned black. Ed sighed. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into the now clear water. Two familiar golden eyes stared back at him.<p>

"How long are you gonna have to do this?" He whispered. He closed his eyes and flopped down on the ground. He sighed again before allowing himself to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Cleo ran with all her might, her breath coming out in long, ragged pants. Her thoughts raced. All the pieces were finally falling together. And it was far worse than she feared. She had to find Ed. <em>Now!<em> She pumped her legs harder. He couldn't have gotten too far. She stopped in a little clearing, taking a second to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. If it isn't little miss Cleo Reece." Cleo whirled around only to get a hard kick to the face. She cried out as she slammed into the ground. Gornon stood above her, his massive wings folded against his back. Cleo glared up at him. He smirked.<p>

"It's been a while since I've seen that face. Last time I saw eyes like that, they belonged to a Warrior whose eyes were filled with horror and pain as I stabbed a knife through his beating heart. The look of utter terror was forever etched into his face, even as I tore off his skin." He said, his eyes gleaming with pleasure, as if recalling a happy memory. Cleo growled softly.

"You just love to tick me off, don't you?" She hissed. His smirk grew wider. He nodded, then his face turned serious.

"So did you bring the boy?" He asked.

"No. You told me he was nothing but bait, and that if I brought him you'd let him live. But I know now that that was never your plan! I won't let you! I won't let you hurt him!" She shouted as she lunged. She swung a fist at his head. It connected with the back of his skull. Instinctively he clutched his head and doubled over. Cleo smirked as she kicked out. She hooked her foot behind his neck and using as much force as she could, she sent him flying into a tree. Gornon shouted out in pain and he slumped to the ground. He glared at Cleo as blood trickled from his mouth.

"Having Johel's blood running through my veins definitely has it's perks. It means I can kick your sorry butt." Cleo growled. Then she sped off. She knew she wouldn't be able to defeat him alone. He was down at the moment, but he'd be up and running again soon. And he would be _furious._ Using that thought as motivation, she sprinted as fast as she could, willing herself to go even faster.

* * *

><p>Cleo followed the sound of running water, praying to whatever god would listen, that she would find Ed soon. She sighed when the stream came into view. It was a comforting image. She froze. There, in the grass was a small boy. His hair was now black, but the black cloak was unmistakably his. It was him!<p>

"Edward!" She called out. She frowned when he didn't make any movement. She walked over to him and knelt down beside him. Gingerly, she swept some hair out of his face. Close up, she could see his eyebrows were furrowed and his face was set in a scowl. He was drenched in sweat. '_Must be a nightmare.'_ She thought. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "Ed? Ed, wake up. It's just a dream." She said softly.

* * *

><p><em>Ed looked around wildly. He was back at the edge of the cliff, where he had fallen. Why was he back here? "Welcome, child." A smooth, silky voice spoke. Slowly he turned around. He was facing a woman. Her face was pale and smooth. Her eyes were closed and she looked serene. Long black hair flowed down her back, all the way down to her waist. A silky black dress clung tightly to her form, and flowed all the way to the ground. Around her head was a golden circlet. Ed eyed her, distrustfully.<em>

_ Her eyes opened, revealing to stunningly bright green orbs. Ed's breath caught. They looked just like his mom's eyes. _

_ "W-who are you?" He stuttered. She smiled at him. It was obviously a fake smile. _

_ "My name is Qualona. And you are Edward Elric." She stated in a sickenly sweet voice. Ed shuddered. There was something off about this woman. _

_ "I must thank you for reviving me. You wouldn't believe how stiff one gets after living in someone else's mind for over 100 years." She said._

_ "Revive you?" Ed asked. Qualona nodded. She stared at him and smirked. _

_ "Too bad it came at such a price. You could have been useful. Oh well. Sleep well my dear child." She said. Ed's eyes widened as he felt something warm and sticky on his chest. Hesitantly he looked down. He gasped as he saw blood pooling from his chest. He pressed his hands to his skin, searching for the wound it was coming from. But there was none. _

_ "W-what the-" He was cut off as more blood rose up his throat, choking him. Qualona laughed cruelly. _

_ "It took the blood of my decendent and the ancient magic of my people. And now The Dark One has returned, thanks to you." She said. She glided towards him. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground. She knelt beside him and cupped both sides of his face with her hands._

_ "Goodnight." She whispered softly. Then she planted a soft kiss on his forehead. The world began to fade as he watched his blood soak the ground. Then everything went dark._

* * *

><p>Cleo watched as Ed's eyes whipped open. His eyes darted around frantically, still clouded by sleep. She rested a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Ed?" Ed stared at her. After a while had passed, he finally relaxed. He sighed. "Sorry you had to see that." He said. Cleo shook her head.

"It's ok. But Ed, are _you_ alright?" She asked hesitantly. Ed nodded. Cleo rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. She raised her hands in defeat.

"You are obviously freaked out by something. But don't worry. You don't have to tell me." She said.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't that sweet." A voice hissed venomously. Ed and Cleo both whirled around. Gornon sat perched on a tree branch. His wings were spread out on either side of him and he was clutching his ribcage. He glared down at them, his eyes full of rage.<p>

"You know, I've always wanted to kill you. Cleo Reece, this is where you die!" He roared as he flew from his branch at Cleo. Ed flung himself at Cleo. They both crashed to the ground.

"You ok?" Ed asked. Cleo nodded. Gornon raised his hand and the entire clearing glowed bright green. Cleo's eyes widened as multiple shadows rose from the earth. The twisted and morphed together.

"Holy crap!" Cleo muttered. "Holy crap is the right way to put it." Ed said in disbelief as he stared at the large black dragon that now stood menacingly before them. It's massive clawed feet crushed the trees, sending splinters flying through the air.

"Kill." Gornon commanded. The dragon swung it's thick tail at them. Ed ducked under. Cleo wasn't quick enough. She cried out in pain as it slammed into her, cracking a few ribs.

* * *

><p>"Cleo!" Ed shouted as she crashed to the ground. The dragon stepped forward and swung it's tail again. It slammed into Ed. Ed winced as he felt his ribs snap. He grabbed onto the tail as it was picked up into the air. He scrambled to hold on. Slowly he pulled himself up. He ran along the tail and up the dragon's back. He clapped his hands and slammed them into the dragon's tough skin. Bright light filled the area, blinding everyone. The light disappeared. Ed looked down to see the dragon turning to dust. He mentally facepalmed as it completely disappeared and he fell to the ground. He grunted loudly as he slammed into the hard earth. Gingerly he picked himself up and rubbed his head. He walked over to where Cleo was gaping at him.<p>

"H-how did you do that?" She stammered. Ed shrugged. "The thing was basically made from shadows. All I had to do was produce a bright light and it would disappear. Shadows can't survive in light like that." He explained. Cleo nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p>Gornon glared at the two, for the moment forgotten. His hand glowed green and a knife manifested in his hands. <em>'There backs are turned. It'll be easy. That brat destroyed my creation. If he's powerful enough for that, then he must die!' <em>He thought as he clenched his jaw and slowly walked forward. He raised the knife high above his head. Cleo turned her head. She gasped.

"Ed, look out!" She shouted. But it was too late. Cleo threw herself in front of Ed as Gornon brought the blade down in one swift movement. It sunk deep into Cleo's chest.

"Cleo!" Ed yelled. Gornon grinned as he ran into the trees. He'd let the boy suffer a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehehe! I'm evil! <em>**

**_So, we've got a little cliffhanger here... Will Cleo survive? Or will she die? Will Ed save her? Will there be a talking, purple monkey named Bob?... Probably not. _**

**_HAPPY FMA DAY!_****_ :D_**


	6. Comforting Embrace

_**Hello! I'm back and better than ever... hopefully! Here's the next chapter! :) I hope you like it!**_

_**You can see this chapter as either friendship or romance between Ed and Cleo! I don't care, it's your choice how you read it. :D**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I wish I owned FMA... but alas, twas not meant to be! T-T I do however own all the OC's! :D**_

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! Cleo!" Ed paniced as he knelt beside Cleo. Blood was gushing from her chest, coating the deadly knife in thick crimson. He pressed his hands hard against the wound, trying to staunch the bleeding. He growled in frustration as the red liquid continued to slip past his fingers.<p>

"E-Ed... It'so-okay." Cleo said, managing a small smile. Ed glared at her. His fists were clenched at his sides and he gritted her teeth.

"Why?! Why did you do that?! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE A BLOW FOR ME?!" He shouted at her. Cleo flinched back. She stayed silent. Finally, she drew in a deep breath.

"Ed, y-y-you need... to l-list...en to me. M-Mustang is t-the... key t-to t-t-their... d-des...truction. Y-you need t-to protect him..." Cleo said, ignoring Ed's previous question. Ed sighed and his expression softened.

"I already knew that. Don't worry. I won't let them kill him." He said quietly. Cleo nodded.

"I know that... B-But Ed? Y-you... need t-t-to be c-careful too... T-there is a... key to t-their destruction... b-but a-also a key... t-to their c-creation... Y-you need to remember t-that..." She said. She looked up at his with clouded green eyes. Slowly she sat up on her elbows, grimacing in pain.

"No! You have to lay still. I'll find some way to help you!" Ed said. Ignoring him, Cleo crawled closer to him.

"You a-a-and I b-both know... that won't happen." She said, smiling sadly. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him. Ed went stiff and his cheeks went red. Cleo grinned and leaned in closer.

"I'll miss you." She whispered into the fabric of his shirt. Ed pushed down the lump in his throat and slowly wrapped his arms around her small shoulders.

"I-I'll miss you too." He choked out as a few tears slid down his cheeks. Cleo smiled widely. She finally let her eyes slip closed. And as she drew in her last breath, she whispered, "Goodbye, Ed." Then she went limp.

"Cl-Cleo?" Ed said. There was no response. Ed closed his eyes tightly, fighting away the tears that threatened to escape the corners of his eyes. He hugged her tighter. For a long while, he just sat there, holding her close.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he kicked at stones along the little pathway through the trees. He had been searching for days, and still he hadn't found any sign of Ed, so Roy had come to the only peaceful place he knew. Why did Ed feel the need to hide himself from the world? What had he gotten himself into? Was he in danger? There were too many unanswered questions, and Roy found himself all the more anxious to find the small blond.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CRASH!<strong>_

Roy jumped. "What was that?!" He wondered aloud. Instinctively, he broke out into a sprint. He dashed hurriedly through the dense forest. His mind was racing. He could hear the sounds of people screaming and there were more crashing sounds, like something was leveling the place. Then all was quiet. He stopped to listen. But still there was nothing. He picked up his pace. He needed to make sure no one had been hurt.

* * *

><p>He sighed in relief as he reached a clearing. All the trees around it had been smashed to bits. In the center of all the wreckage there were two people. One had on a black cloak to match his braided black hair. In his arms there was a girl with short black hair. But Roy was more focused on all the blood. He raced forward.<p>

"What happened here?" He asked as he stood behind the boy. The boy said nothing.

"Kid, what happened?" He repeated firmly, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy turned around. Roy's breath caught in his throat as two familiar golden eyes stared up at him.

"E-Ed!" He said. Then he looked down at the girl in his arms. He knelt down. "What happened?" He asked. Ed stared at the girl and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"S-she's dead. And it's all my fault." He rasped quietly. Roy looked from Ed to the girl. His eyes were drawn to the deadly looking blade stuck in her chest.

"Were you the one who stabbed her?" He asked. Ed shook his head. "N-no, but-" Roy cut him off.

"Did you want her to die?" He asked. "No, but she-"

"Did you try to save her?" He asked, interrupting Ed again. Ed glared at him. "She took that blow for me! That blade was meant for me! SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" He shouted, still clutching tightly to the body. Roy glared back at him.

"She was a lot like you then! Do you know how guilty I felt when I thought you had died?! Do you know how worried I was when you were pretending to be dead?!" Roy shouted. Ed flinched, but said nothing. Carefully he layed the body on the ground and stood up. He didn't even look back at Roy as he took off running.

"Ed!" Roy called after him, but Ed just kept running. Roy growled quietly under his breath. He turned back to the girl. He smiled sadly. "Thanks for taking care of him." He whispered as he slipped on his ignition glove. He snapped and flames engulfed the body. He turned away and took off in pursuit of Ed, not once glancing back at the burning body.

* * *

><p>"Edward! Ed, where are you?" Roy shouted. His eyes scanned the thick forest frantically, as he desperately searched for the blond. Why couldn't the boy just stay out of trouble?! Roy sighed before he continued forward, calling out for Ed.<p>

* * *

><p>He could here a small noise. He would have missed it, had he not been so keen on finding Ed. It was the sound of a child sniffling. He scanned the area, until finally his eyes landed on a small form within the large tangle of thick tree roots. They formed a sort of coccoon around his small frame. He looked so helpless. So much like a <em>child<em>. Roy kneeled in front of the little coccoon, being slow as if he were confronting a scared animal.

"Ed?" He said softly. The sniffling sounds stopped. The boy looked up through his makeshift fortress. His golden eyes sparkled with tears as he peered cautiously at Roy. Roy scooted closer, as close as he could.

"Ed, whatever happened tonight, it wasn't your fault." He said quietly. Ed's eyes flashed angrily and he glared at Roy through his wet, puffy eyes.

"Of course it is! She shouldn't have died! Not for me! S-she shouldn't have died..." His voice broke as he bowed his head. Roy sighed.

"Ed, come out of there." He commanded, though his tone was kind. Ed shook his head stubbornly and hugged his kness to his chest tightly. Roy sighed again. Without hesitation he forced his arms through the tangled mess that seperated him and Ed. He cursed quietly under his breath as the branches tore at his clothes and skin. But he ignored the tiny pinpricks of pain. They were nothing. But his subordinate was hurting terribly and it was his job to look out for him. No, it wasn't just some job he had to do. It was something he wanted to do. He wanted to help this child, to be Ed's comfort when things were bad. He always hated seeing him and his brother suffering so much. They were just children! Carrying the weight of the world. And he had dragged them into the thick of it! The least he could do was be there when it all fell apart.

* * *

><p>Before Ed could protest or scoot further back into his coccoon, Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's small, quivering shoulders. He pressed himself against the roots, still ignoring them as they tore through his coat. He brought Ed into a large embrace, the only thing seperating them was the wall of branches. Ed tensed, but soon relaxed into Roy's arms.<p>

"Ed, I'm sorry. But she made her choice. The least you can do is make sure her sacrifice was not in vain." Roy said quietly. Ed sniffled and frantically wiped his eyes dry. Roy chuckled, but it was sad.

"It's okay to cry, you know." He said. Ed nodded slightly. Roy could see a few tears leak from his wide eyes. Slowly, Ed squirmed out of Roy's arms and eased his way out of the coccoon.

"Come on, we should go. You can stay at my place tonight. And then you can tell me what's going on." Roy said softly, not wanting to frighten the boy. Ed nodded stiffly.

* * *

><p>So together, they walked silently through the woods, not once uttering a word. Cleo's face ran through Ed's mind. She was smiling and her eyes were gazing at him, so full of care and kindness. Ed smiled sadly. '<em>I won't ever forget you... Cleo.<em>'

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't believe I just killed off Cleo!... O_O<strong>_

_**But do not fear, dear readers of mine! This is not the last you shall see or hear of Cleo!...**_

_**And now I'll just leave that little piece of information for you to keep in your pocket and obsess over! Enjoy! :D**_


	7. Moonless Skies

**_Hello everyone! I wanted to post this sooner, but I just didn't have enough time! :/_**

**_Anyway, this is a super important chapter so I hope you enjoy it! :D Sorry it's shorter this time! :(_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_****_: To those of you who had been reading Red-Eyed Guardian, do you want me to continue on it or should I just drop it completely? Leave me a review or PM me please! :D_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: ..._**

**_Ed: *sigh* The SoulEater Alchemist does not own-_**

**_Me: *death glare of ultimate doom8_**

**_Ed: *gulps* uh... n-nevermind!... *slowly inches away*_**

**_Cleo: *rolls eyes* She doesn't own FMA!_**

**_Me: Aren't you supposed to be dead?_**

**_Ed and Cleo: O_O_**

**_Cleo: TT_TT I still can't believe you killed me off! TT_TT *goes off to cry in her special corner*_**

* * *

><p>Roy and Ed walked in sorrowful silence as they navigated through the forest. It had been dark before, but with the night sky looming overhead, and nothing but the stars to light their way, it was near impossible to walk without hitting a tree. Realization hit Ed. He turned to face Roy. He could barely even make out his sillouette.<p>

"Hey, Mustang?" He asked. Roy jumped at the sudden noise.

"Yeah Ed?" Ed hesitated.

"Ok, this is probably going to sound really stupid... but, where's the moon?" He asked in a quiet, timid voice, as if he was afraid Roy would mock him. Roy's eyes widened and he looked up at the dark sky. He could see the tiny pinpricks of light that littered the night, but he couldn't find any sign of the moon. He felt a growing sense of dread growing at the pit of his stomach.

"I-I don't know." He muttered. He picked up his pace. He didn't need to turn around to know that Ed had done the same. Something didn't feel right. It wasn't long before they burst through the trees. They continued walking through pitch darkness, headed for Central. Neither of them heard the soft rustling of feathers that followed them. Nor did they see the pair of glowing red eyes that watched them from a distance.

* * *

><p>Her black hair blended perfectly with the darkness that surrounded and cloaked her. Her once green eyes now glowed a deep crimson. The color of blood. She bared her pointed teeth as she sniffed the air. They were close. The two humans she had been ordered to bring back to Master. Her heart sped up. For reasons she couldn't explain, she didn't want to hunt these humans. She didn't want to kill them. It felt... <em>wrong<em>, and she didn't know why. But still, another part, a much larger part wanted to destroy them. She wanted to sink her teeth into their soft skin and tear out their fragile throats. She wanted to watch as their blood poured out of them, staining the ground dark crimson. She wanted to see the lights leave their eyes. But more than anything, she wanted the pleasure of hearing their screams. She wanted to hear them cry out in pain. Her soul longed for those beautiful sounds. She wanted- No. She _needed_ to hear them begging and screaming for mercy. She _needed_ her soul to be fed. And so with a silent growl, she started the hunt.

* * *

><p>Her legs carried her swiftly in the blackness of this moonless night. Using her newly gained speed, it wasn't long before she spotted her prey. Her eyes glowed brighter as she used her cat-like eyes to see in the night. She stayed in the darkest of the shadows. The older of the two had his back to her as he talked with the black-haired boy. SHe knew it was dyed, and that beneath the black were beautiful locks of gold. The boy was facing her, but both were oblivious to her presense. Her breath caught as she saw those golden eyes. There was something so frighteningly familiar about those startling pools of molten gold. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. Right now she needed to focus on the task at hand. She crept quietly closer to the two.<p>

"Soon, my Master. Soon you will have them in your possession. Soon, my Queen. Soon you shall once more rule this Earth." She whispered. She moved swiftly as she lunged at the two, letting out a fierce battle cry. Roy whirled around as she slammed straight into him. They crashed to the ground. She landed on top of them. Not wasting a single second, she bared her sharp teeth, intending to sink it into his flesh. She gasped as something slammed into her side, knocking her away from Roy. She saw a red blur and before she knew what was happening, a long, silver blade was being pointed at her throat. She growled deep in her throat as she glared at the blond boy at the other end.

"Don't force me to kill you. Master will be very angry if I kill you." She hissed. Her eyes darted nervously around, as if he was there with her. He would be furious if she killed this boy. She shuddered. She did _not _want that! The boy's golden eyes widened and he dropped his blade. But she did not move. There was something about the way he looked at her that set her on edge. Realization. Joy. Pain. And... _guilt?_ All these emotions flashed across his face.

"C-Cleo?..." He rasped, his voice quiet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O_O Bet you weren't expecting that! :D ... or maybe you were...<strong>_


End file.
